


Of Duct Tape and Ace bandages

by Sugoi_baka



Category: Piper McLean - Fandom, argo ii - Fandom, leo valdez - Fandom, percy jackson and the heroes of olympus, the seven of prophecy
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Other, PJO, Trans, Transboy, Transexual, binders, leo valdez - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, piper mclean - Freeform, pjo fandom, transleo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi_baka/pseuds/Sugoi_baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 (prologue) - " Piper had felt fear many times while on their adventure so she knew what the emotion she was feeling in her chest was the second it started. When she saw Leo on his knees struggling to breathe, or to even move she wanted so badly to go get the others but after a brief moment of eye contact she knew that right now she was the only person that could and was allowed to help him."</p>
<p>Her best friend Leo Valdez was a girl.</p>
<p>-------<br/>Part two (longer)- the seven of prophecy go through a gender bend and have to find out why and how to go back to normal. The weirdest part of all, Leo doesn't seem to have been affected but in the end he's probably the one that was affected the most. </p>
<p>The first part is done. The second part is currently being written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Duct Tape and Ace bandages

**Author's Note:**

> This Fan-fiction isn't offending but if it is or I got anything wrong please don't be afraid to correct me. Just comment what I need to fix and I will.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any if the Percy Jackson books or characters.

Chapter 1 

 

Piper had felt fear many times while on their adventure so she knew what the emotion she was feeling in her chest was the second it started. When she saw Leo on his knees struggling to breathe, or to even move she wanted so badly to go get the others but after a brief moment of eye contact she knew that right now she was the only person that could and was allowed to help him. Piper quickly put her fear aside and rushed to his side as fast as she could. She looked at him questionably and with out uttering a word, Piper knew that it was because he couldn't, he pointed to his chest. She nodded quickly in understanding. 

She opened his shirt and gasped when she she saw duct tape wrapped around his chest. Piper pulled out her dagger and quickly cut the tape loose. What she was met with was surprising to say the least. On her best friends chest was a pair of boobs. And trust her she knew what boobs looked like since she had a pair of them herself. She snapped her self out of it and proceeded to focus on the situation at hand.

Piper prodded his chest area quickly realizing that his ribs were bruised and fed him a piece of ambrosia instantly seeing some relief on his... Her? face. She also realized that the tape must have been putting too much pressure on his lungs. Piper quickly sat Leo up straight and let him take deep breaths. The look Leo gave her was one of gratitude and what she knew was fear. 

Now that she processed what had happened she understood exactly what was going on. She always thought he was a bit short and scrawny, and that his face was a bit feminine when you payed enough attention. She thought it was because he was still underdeveloped but now she knew. Leo was a girl.

She thought back to all the time she had seen him "adjusting" himself like any guy would or doing other boyish things and couldn't help but admire how good Leo was at playing it off, it must be taken a lot of practice.

But instead of saying anything she smiled. Piper helped Leo button up his shirt and gave Leo a hug as well as a sisterly kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back she finally opened her mouth to speak.

" Leo how about during out next landing we find a place and find you a binder. I don't want you being hurt any more, it's a lot safer"

".... You're not ashamed of me ? " Leo whispered as he pulled back " I'm a girl but I act like a boy ! I'm a freak Beauty Queen I'm-"

" shut up Leo, it's obvious to me that you're a boy. I don't think that's weird at all, if it was I would t be around Percy, Frank or even dating Jason now would I ?" she smiled when she saw his eyes brimming with tears of joy but she could still see that fear lingered with in him  
" and don't worry, we don't have to tell the others until you're ready Leo"

With that her best friend started crying harder and hugged her tightly. She happily hugged him back and when he was ready to move she took him to the med bay to check and see if anything had been damaged. Afterward they found him a large shirt he could wear until he bought the binder to conceal one if the things that shouldn't have existed on him.

She'd learn one thing that day about her best friend. They had more in common then she thought but that would never change the fact that he is and would always be the same Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas or something you think I should include, don't be afraid to tell me :)


End file.
